Masters of Fun
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Five baby girls, each with an Elemental Power, and a Martial Arts skill, must find their mothers and defeat the Shadow Warriors. For Emmydisney17. I ownnothing except the girls and their mothers.


**Masters of Fun**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Good news everyone! I think I'm close to starating that Home Business I want to start. Just need to make about 2 or 3 phone calls. And just becuase I LOVE doing it so much, I might do it using my Samsung Gear S2 Watch!**

 **In this, I'll be using Anime, Cartoons, and Video Games. I just wish I could have a 3-Category Crossover: Video Games, Cartoons, and Anime.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Emmydisney17: Your story: "Mystery Case Files: The Fan-Fiction Adventure" deserves the MOST credit for me writing this story of mine. The catch is: I wish you hadn't deleted yours, AND had thought to finish yours up!**

 **So here's my challenge:**

 **To Emmydisney17: Read and Review each chapter of mine, and please be so kind as to Re-Upload each chapter of yours.**

 **To all my Followers: Feel Free to try your hand and upload similar versions of either Emmy's "Mystery Case Files", or this one of mine. But I'll go easy on you guys and let you use characters in your stories you feel comfortable with.**

 **Prologue: The 5 Baby Girls of Legend.**

 _It was a clear, albeit dark night. Then the sounds of Plasma Blaster fire and screams of terror can be heard. Then comes the sounds of engines, like on 4-Wheelers._

 **(Ninja Gaiden 1, "Evil Plans" kicks up)**

"THE SHADOW FALLS!"

Plasma blasts shook the castle, and the sounds of explosions woke the five baby girls, each laying in a rocking crib with a Moon and Star canopy.

 _I raced into the Nursery, as did my four best friends, and we each picked up our own little darling. From the window appeared a fellow in grey armor, with what looked like Snakes on his shoulders. Then from the door appeared a silver-skinned fellow holding what looked like a cannon on his arm._

 _"_ Have a nice night," _said the grinning silver fellow._

"NO YOU FOOL! I need them alive," _came a shriek from behind him. There appeared a fellow with what looked like a snake's head, claw-like hands, and grey skin._

 _Then he spotted the chest on the white dresser._

"Get the chest!" _yelled the figure. But a guard came in and threw a barrel of oil onto the, "Shadow Warriors", they called themselves. Taking their blindness as our signal, we grabbed our babies, and the guard grabbed the chest._

 _Knowing that keeping the babies together would put them, and the entire kingdom in danger, we each took our babies, put a locket around each of their necks, and split them up. The guard had substituted charm necklaces he'd bought from the local jeweler for the lockets._

 _My four friends and I cast the spell together, and sent the baskets away. Then we ourselves said our goodbyes and went into hiding._

"Remember this day, Serenity!" yelled the figure with the snake-like head and claw-like hands. "I, the great Shadow Khan, will find your brat, the brats of your friends, and triumph!"

"Yeah," said Countdown, the fellow with snake shoulder pads, "and until then, we'll rob every store, merchant, and jweler blind in the meantime!"

 _One by one, the baby baskets appeared at their destinations as the Shadow Warriors vanished back to their lair._

 _One baby girl landed near a cavern where a wolf found her. His master, Nightwolf,_ **(Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm)** _took her in. The warriors vowed to protect her, Sonya Blade mostly, as Sonya adopted her and named her Alaska._

 _One child landed in the streets of the Juuban district in Japan. A girl with long blonde hair done in odangos,_ **(Serena from Sailor Moon)** _was running, screaming how late she was for school, when she spotted the basket. She took the baby home after school, keeping her hidden from her parents, and named her Roxy._

 _One baby girl's basket landed on an island, where a young girl and two boys found her._ **(Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis from Yu-Gi-Oh GX)** _Alexis nd Jaden... sort of "Adopted" her, and named her Shayna._

 _One baby girl landed on the doorstep of a large, three story house._ **(Barbie Dream House)** _Skipper, who had just woken up and was getting the paper, found the baby and brought her inside. Skipper called the Adoption Agency, and named the baby Holly._

 _Lastly, my own only daughter ended up on the doorstep of what appeared a large Martial Arts Dojo with a two-headed green dragon on the door._ **(Double Dragon)** _She was rying as one resident, a strong teenaged fellow with blond hair,_ **(Jimmy Lee)** _pulled up on a dragon-shaped red motorbike._

 _"Whoa! Now who would leave a cute little darling like you out here, all alone?" he asked. With help from his fellow Dragons, his twin brother Billy's girlfriend, Marion Martin, and the Metro Adoption Agency, they adopted her. But as coincidence would have it, they named her Alysa, just as I would have._

 _And so... our story begins..._

 **Not exactly "Perfect". Oh wait! Aside from JUST living and fighting your way tbrough life, there's NO SUCH THING as Perfection!**

 **Emmydisney17, here's the start. Please read and tell me what you think. All ideas you have will be welcomed, just please be sure to leave them BEFORE I post the next chapter.**

 **Five Elements: Earth, Fire, Metal, Water, and Wood. Five Martial Arts I hope to master and combine into my own special style: Kenpo, Muay Thai, Tai Chi, Chon-Ji, and Dan-gun. Who here thinks what Element goes Best with what Martial Art?**

 **Feel free to write your own personal version of this however best you see fit.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
